Hospital Bracelets
by Jet Engine
Summary: (Story is better than summary.) A vicious attack during a family reunion causes Anti-Wanda to accidentally save a rather handsome anti-fairy's life but lands them both in the hospital. During their recovery, Anti-Wanda finds herself wanting to get to know her hospital roommate a little better.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm thinking of making this canon to my "Anti-Fairies" series, but it can be read separate from that, as stated in the summary. Anyway, this is a rather different take on how Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda met. It takes place before Anti-Cosmo is Anti-Fairy World's ruler, but that will be made obvious by the story.**

 **BTW, the Xye were inspired by the Strigoi from the _Vampire Academy_ and _Bloodlines_ novels by Richelle Mead.**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, anti-fairies were not the most evil creatures in the universe. No, there was one species that even the meanest of anti-fairies had nightmares about. That species was known as the Xye: hybrids of demons and zombies. No one knew where they came from, only that they were ferocious and blood-thirsty creatures who were strong enough to take out ten anti-fairies single-handedly. With their immense physical strength, super speed, and heightened senses, they were nearly unstoppable. The worst part was that they were capable of turning others into one of them. All a Xye needed to do was get close enough to place its hand over the victim's heart and let black magic do the rest. There was only one known method of returning a transformed Xye to its original state: stabbing it through the heart with anything that was infused with magic.

Anti-Wanda just wished she knew how to kill one.

It had started out as a simple Anti-Fairywinkle family reunion out in the forest. Anti-Wanda had been happy to see her family, the majority of which accepted her stupidity and oddly kind nature. She had also been excited about the picnic. She loved food almost as much as she loved her family! The Anti-Fairywinkle's had been out in the forest, and Anti-Wanda's father and Uncle Anti-Piero were hot dogs and hamburgers for everyone. Anti-Wanda had been sitting on a bench, eating a hamburger and talking to her twin sister, Anti-Blonda, when everything went to Hell.

There were only three Xye - two males and a female - but there may as well have been twenty. Anti-Wanda wasn't entirely sure of the extent of the damage caused, and frankly she didn't care. At this point, all she could focus on was the Xye in front of her bloody form. This particular Xye wasn't nearly as tall or slim as the Xye who were born as the monsters they are. No, this one was only slightly taller than Anti-Wanda, with muscles that weren't real big but were toned just enough to be noticeable. This one was clearly anti-fairy at one point, since he had tattered bat wings on his back. Still, all Anti-Wanda noticed was the sickly pale skin and the eyes behind the monocle: eyes that lacked any sort of color or pupil.

Anti-Wanda was currently crouched on the ground, too terrified to breath. She had a long cut on her leg, which she knew would become a scar, a black eye, and she had pressed a hand on her torn sweater in an attempt to stop the gash on her stomach from bleeding. She could only imagine how badly her family members were doing.

The Xye's lips curled into a cruel smile, showcasing elongated canine teeth that reminded Anti-Wanda of a vampire. Anti-Wanda squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that she was probably going to be devoured by the monster that seemed to tower above her.

"Hey, Anti-Cosmo," a woman's voice called. Anti-Wanda didn't recognize it. She risked opening her eyes and discovered that the voice had come from the female Xye. "Craig and I are gonna head back." She nodded toward a body on the ground and redid her bleached blond ponytail. "Wanna help us carry back our dinner?"

Anti-Wanda felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her. Her mother. They were going to have her _mother_ for dinner. Anti-Wanda felt her eyes start to burn and bit down on her lip to keep from sobbing. There would be time to grieve later. If she survived.

The smaller Xye - apparently named Anti-Cosmo, which proved that he had once been an anti-fairy - waved off the female, but didn't take his colorless eyes off Anti-Wanda. "I'll catch up," he called in a British accent that, under any other circumstances, Anti-Wanda would have found charming. "I may bring something of my own."

Before Anti-Wanda could react, she was grabbed and dragged away at a speed that only a Xye could manage. It felt a bit like teleporting while riding a roller coaster, and Anti-Wanda would have been having fun, had it not been for one carrying her. After what seemed like hours, but was actually about a second or two, Anti-Cosmo stopped abruptly and threw her against a tree trunk. Hard, but clearly not with his full strength. After the blur of pain and nausea started to pass, Anti-Wanda wondered why her attacker wasn't using his full power. Did he want her alive? Or, did he want to kill her another way? Panic threatened to overpower her mind, as she saw him lick his lips and break into a vicious grin. Was he going to eat her? _Rape_ her, even?

"Forgive me, miss." There wasn't a trace of sincerity in his voice. "I simply dislike turning someone in a public place. It makes a mess, you see."

 _Turning?_ Anti-Wanda wasn't sure whether to scream, cry, or throw up. He wanted to make her into a Xye! Anti-Wanda wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. To raise her wand and poof herself home-

Her wand...was in her back pocket!

The handle on a wand folded into the star on top for easy travel, and Anti-Wanda's was in her back pocket. The tiniest spark of hope forming in her stomach, she carefully reached into the back pocket of her jeans.

Anti-Cosmo didn't seem to notice, as he cracked his knuckles in preparation to turn her. Or, perhaps for dramatic effect. "You're probably wondering why I've chosen you. Well, I don't know. There's just...something about you that really caught my attention."

Anti-Wanda was only half-listening. She had managed to grab her folded up wand, when she'd noticed the Xye crouch down in front of her.

"This will be easier for both of us if you hold still," he told her, as he reached toward to her chest.

Finally, Anti-Wanda gave in to the panic and did the first thing she could think of. Instead using her wand poof away, like the smart person she knew she wasn't, she jammed her wand into his chest. A sharp intake of breath from the Xye made her realize what she'd just done, and she had no idea how to react. It was good that she'd stabbed something as dangerous and unstable as a Xye, but she didn't know what would happen next. Anti-Cosmo collapsed ungracefully to the side and attempted to pull the wand out of his chest, but it was to no avail. The wand started to pulse a white light, and Anti-Wanda remembered how to change a turned Xye back to normal: stab it in the heart with something magical.

Like a magic wand.

Suddenly, the Xye's entire body was engulfed in white light. Anti-Wanda closed her eyes from its brightest and heat. It didn't take long for the light to diminish, but Anti-Wanda was afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what she might find. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and she hesitantly opened her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was her wand. It was laying at her feet, showing no evidence of being used as a weapon. Come to think of it, the Xye hadn't bled a drop. Did Xye even bleed? Perhaps it didn't matter. Anti-Wanda was about to pick up her wand, when something else caught her eye.

There was an anti-fairy lying unconscious where the Xye used to be. Anti-Wanda had to admit that he was rather handsome. Although, there was something familiar about his toned muscles, blue hair, monocle, bat wings that were now in perfect condition, and vampire-like fangs. Anti-Wanda racked her brain. She had seen this man before, but she couldn't quite place it. And, where did the Xye go?

Before she could think about it any further, her adrenaline died down, forcing her to feel her injuries once again. The cut on her leg, which had been starting to clot, was bleeding again, and her stomach burned like fire, blood running out of it in a river of crimson. Just before she collapsed, Anti-Wanda somehow managed to figure what she'd just done.

She'd restored a Xye.

* * *

 **I was gonna make this a one-shot, but then I realized it would have been a really long one-shot. The second part won't be out for a while, though. I'm going on vacation and won't have access to a computer. Plus, I don't own a laptop.**

 **Ah, well. Review, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasn't this supposed to be a one-shot? Three parts! That's as far as I'll go with this! Probably!**

* * *

Anti-Wanda didn't want to open her eyes. She was too groggy; she wanted to sleep longer, and her body ached all over. Anti-Wanda forced her eyes to open and take in their surroundings. The off-white walls, the strange bed she was laying in, and the smell of cleaning solution scared her, as she was unfamiliar with the setting she had found herself in. And, where were her clothes? Instead of a sweater and blue jeans, she was wearing a plain baby blue dress, if you could even call it that. Her bra was gone, but at least she was still wearing underpants. Then, Anti-Wanda looked at her leg to find it wrap in a strange white...cloth? She tentatively touched her stomach. It was sore, and she could have sworn there was something on it. She lifted up the collar of her 'dress' and found the same white cloth wrapped around her stomach. After some pondering, she recalled seeing places like this on TV. This must have been a hospital.

"Excuse me?"

Anti-Wanda's head shot up. She was pretty sure someone was talking to her. She turned her head toward the source of the voice, who was in the bed next to hers. The moment she made eye-contact with him, the man, wearing the same dress-thing as she was, looked away, seeming to prefer staring at his folded hands. Like his voice, his appearance was also familiar. Except for his eyes, which were green - an odd color, since most anti-fairies had red eyes - and clouded over with guilt.

Suddenly, it all came back to Anti-Wanda. The reunion, the attack, the restoration. As Anti-Wanda studied the anti-fairy, who had started to bunch up his sheets in frustration of something, she recognized him. This was Anti-Cosmo, the Xye she'd restored. Why he was in the room with her, she didn't know. She just knew that he was upset.

Since she didn't like seeing people upset, Anti-Wanda plastered on a friendly smile and responded with a hearty, "Howdy!" He flinched, and Anti-Wanda assumed she was talking too loud; she had a tendency to do that. Lowering her voice slightly, she said, "You're that Xye-fellow, right?" Anti-Cosmo seemed to turn completely rigid. "Yeah, ya are!" Anti-Wanda pointed to her head. "I remembered that, 'cause it scared the hell outta me!" Anti-Cosmo still didn't look at her but nodded in response. "Ya ain't one for talkin', are ya?"

Anti-Cosmo didn't answer. Instead, he took in a deep breath and exhaled. Still, refusing to meet her gaze, he said, "I know apologies won't do any good, but..." He bit down on his lower lip, and Anti-Wanda was impressed that he managed to do that with such sharp-looking fangs. "This will sound like an excuse, Anti-Wanda, but I didn't really have any control over-"

"How do you know my name?" Anti-Wanda asked. She wasn't accusing him of anything; she was simply curious.

Anti-Cosmo froze, like he'd done something wrong. He turned his head toward her but didn't look at her face. "Y-you're bracelet. It has your name on it."

Bracelet? Anti-Wanda lifted her wrist up to her face. Sure enough, there was a little plastic bracelet with her name on it. She stared at it for a moment, completely baffled.

Anti-Cosmo seemed to sense her confusion. "All of the patients get one." He lifted up his wrist, revealing his own bracelet. "See? I have one as well but with my own name on it."

Still confused, Anti-Wanda tilted her head. "How do these here bracelets know our names?"

Did his lips _almost_ form a smile? Or, did she just imagine that? "You aren't bright, are you?"

It wasn't the first time someone asked her that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Anti-Wanda shrugged indifferently. "You know what they say: ignorance is bliss."

This time, Anti-Cosmo gave her a half-smile, although it seemed forced. "So, it is."

Anti-Wanda pursed her lips. Why did Anti-Cosmo seem so upset? Anti-Wanda almost asked what was wrong, but she stopped herself. She wasn't the most intelligent anti-fairy - if anything, she was one of the dumbest - but she got the sense that Anti-Cosmo would tell her when, or if, he wanted to. Instead, she asked, "Why ya here, anyway? Ya don't look sick or hurt or nothin'."

Anti-Cosmo gave an exasperated sigh. "Tell that to the Hippocratic _oaf_."

"What kind of hippo?"

"I'm referring to the doctor. From what I'm told, you and I were found unconscious in the woods. That blasted Dr. Anti-Studwell insists that I stay here for the night, but I feel perfectly fine."

Anti-Wanda nodded, not sure how else to respond. They fell silent, until the slight awkwardness became too much for Anti-Wanda. "Ya got anywhere to go?" Anti-Wanda slapped her hand over mouth. She hadn't meant to ask something so personal, but now it was out there, and she couldn't take it back.

Anti-Cosmo studied her for a moment, and Anti-Wanda felt self-conscious under his forest green gaze. She was suddenly aware of her black eye, her hair that was probably ruined, her horrible teeth, her A-cup breasts- Wait, what? Why was she so flustered? Especially about her petite bra size?

Anti-Cosmo smirked. "You think I'm staring at them, don't you?" Anti-Wanda realized that she had subconsciously pull her blanket over her breasts. Anti-Cosmo chuckled lightly when Anti-Wanda blushed in embarrassment and lowered her blanket. "Now, what exactly did you mean, when you asked if I had somewhere to go?"

Dammit. Anti-Wanda _really_ wished she could take that question back. "I-it's just that you were a Xye, and I don't think you'd be welcome with them no more..."

Anti-Cosmo blinked twice. It seemed like that hadn't occurred to him. He shrugged after a moment. "My brother will probably take me in. At least until I have a more permanent home." Good. At least he had someone to turn to. "Or, perhaps my mother..."

Mother. Anti-Wanda didn't know how she'd forgotten. Her mother was dead, probably devoured by now. One of the few anti-fairies who accepted her kindness and stupidity, who even loved her for her strangeness, was gone. Anti-Wanda's throat tightened, and her eyes burned, but she refused to cry in front of a stranger. No, she preferred to wait until she was alone or with someone close to her to release her grief.

"I-I'm terribly sorry," Anti-Cosmo apologized sincerely. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it-it's okay." Anti-Wanda wiped her eyes with her blanket. "You said you couldn't control yourself, right? Then, nothing you did was your fault."

Anti-Cosmo lowered his eyes and smiled sadly. "You're rather forgiving, for an anti-fairy."

Anti-Wanda nodded. "Yeah." She twirled her finger by her ear, the universal symbol for crazy. "I'm kind of a screwball."

Anti-Cosmo looked back up at her, and Anti-Wanda couldn't explain the flutters that formed in her stomach. "I don't know if I'd call you a 'screwball,' but you're most certainly a unique woman, and that's not at all a bad thing."

Anti-Wanda was momentarily stunned. She received so few compliments that she wasn't entirely sure how to react when she did receive one. On top of that, her face was burning, and her stomach wouldn't stop flip-flopping. She found herself staring into those beautifully unique eyes and couldn't stop herself. All the memories of who he used to be and where they were now had completely slipped her mind. The only thing she could focus on was the man on the other side of the small room. She desperately wanted to get closer to him, to poof herself into his muscular arms, to see if his straight blue hair was as soft as it looked-

 _Stop it!_ she mentally scolded herself. _You just met him!_

Anti-Wanda forced herself to look away, knowing that she was humiliating herself by staring. Anti-Cosmo surely thought she was creepy - and not in a way that an anti-fairy would like - and she wanted nothing more than to grab her wand and poof herself anywhere else-

"Uh, where's my wand?" she asked, not expecting Anti-Cosmo to answer.

But, he did. "The doctors take the patients' wands so they can't poof out of here."

"Oh." Anti-Wanda needed a moment alone. Yet, at the same time, she wanted to stay with Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Wanda internally screamed in frustration. Why was she acting so much dumber than usual? "You have to go to the bathroom?" she asked, hoping Anti-Cosmo would say yes.

Instead, he just seemed confused. "Um, no..."

"Oh." Time for plan B. " _I_ have to go."

She struggled to float out of bed. Her wings were killing her! They must have been damaged as well. After barely floating for about two seconds, Anti-Wanda fell, but to her surprise, she didn't hit the ground. Anti-Wanda's heartbeat quickened. Anti-Cosmo had caught her and was now standing there, holding her bridal style. His face held a mixture of amusement, irritation, and... Was that affection? And, was he blushing as much as she was?

To top it off, Anti-Cosmo was smiling warmly at her. "You're as stubborn as I am, aren't you?" Surprising her once again, Anti-Cosmo put her down beside him and put her arm around his broad shoulders. "Next time, don't over-exert yourself."

Anti-Wanda didn't know what 'over-exert' meant, so she just nodded, her face practically boiling as Anti-Cosmo gently lead her to the restroom. Still, she was grateful for his support; she wasn't sure she could have walked on her bandaged leg.

Once inside the restroom, she closed and locked the door and leaned her back against it. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and tried not to think about Anti-Cosmo, since he seemed to be the one making her so nervous. Unfortunately, her thoughts kept wandering to how kind he was being to her. Not to mention his rugged jawline, charming accent, intelligent green gaze-

 _Knock it off!_ she ordered herself. Anti-Wanda sighed and slid down to the floor.

* * *

 **I don't think Anti-Cosmo was _too_ OOC... I mean, with what's been going on in his life, and Heaven knows what he's done as a Xye... ****Also, Anti-Wanda asking if Anti-Cosmo had to use the bathroom was from the _Victorious_ episode, "The Blond Squad."**

 **Anyway, part three will be here, so review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...we went from one-shot, to three-shot, to God knows how many shots! This won't be a long story, but apparently, it's longer than three chapters.**

* * *

Anti-Cosmo prided himself on having an IQ of 180. His massive intelligence allowed him to think his way out of any situation. Okay, _most_ situations.

First, it had been that fateful night. He had been a new graduate from the Anti-Fairy Academy, and he and his older brother, Anti-Schnozmo, had been sharing an apartment. Anti-Schnozmo had already gone to sleep, while Anti-Cosmo had taken to some light reading (curse his insomnia). It was a cool night, so Anti-Cosmo had left the window open a crack. Now, he wished he hadn't. Maybe then he wouldn't have heard the unfamiliar yet annoyingly high-pitched voice calling his name. Maybe then he wouldn't have poofed outside, wondering who was calling him. Maybe then he wouldn't have met...

Anti-Cosmo shuddered at the memory. Clarice Chambers: a Xye by birth. Tall, slim, and inhumanly pale, like any other Xye. Despite that, even Anti-Cosmo had to admit that she was pretty. At least, she would have been if she looked a little more human. At speeds only a Xye could manage, she had him by the throat, cutting off his oxygen, and pinned to the apartment building. He would have transported himself away, but his wand was on the ground and just out of his reach. She had told him that she'd been watching him and that she was impressed with his intellect. She thought that he would make a powerful ally, so she turned him.

He had loved her. At least, in his Xye-form, he loved Clarice. Anti-Cosmo had loved her and loved being a Xye, like her. The speed, the strength, and the immortality. Not like the alleged 'immortality' that anti-fairies had. Xye had _true_ immortality. They didn't have diseases, they weren't killed by injury or poison, and they couldn't grow old (of course, neither could anti-fairies). They had weaknesses - bright lights and loud noises - but those didn't kill them unless they were exposed for too long. At the time, Anti-Cosmo had absolutely adored being a Xye.

Now, the memory made him want to throw up.

Ten years. Ten years, he had went beyond the normal anti-fairy brand of mischief and chaos. Ten years, he had been truly evil. Ten years, he had been a real monster.

He had hurt, killed, and - he shivered - eaten a lot of people. It wasn't the stolen lives of fairies, pixies, and the rare human that bothered him. Okay, they bothered him, but not nearly as much as the anti-fairies. He had killed his own species. _Eaten_ his own species. Anti-Cosmo hugged his churning stomach and took deep breaths to calm himself and keep himself from being sick. It wasn't technically cannibalism, since he hadn't been an anti-fairy at the time, but that didn't stop him from hating himself.

"You okay?" a thick Southern accent asked. Anti-Cosmo hadn't heard her come out of the restroom. "Ya look pale."

Anti-Wanda. The one who restored him to his original form was another anomaly in Anti-Cosmo's life. His Xye 'friends' had taken the life of her mother, but Anti-Wanda wasn't mad at him. She had been visibly shaken, but she hadn't seemed the least bit angry with him. Instead, she was forgiving and friendly toward him. It was mind-boggling.

"Anti-Cosmo, are ya okay?" she repeated, concern etched into every part of her.

Anti-Cosmo couldn't stop himself from saying, "You know, I don't understand you."

Anti-Wanda shrugged. "I don't understand much."

"What I mean is, you're rather..." Strange? Compassionate? Forgiving? "You're different than most anti-fairies."

Anti-Wanda pursed her lips and tilted her head, like a curious toddler. "Ya mean 'cause I'm stupid?" Anti-Cosmo opened his mouth to protest. "It's okay. I'm fine with being stupid. But, you never answered my question. _Are you okay_?"

He was anything but okay. He was guilty, confused, and a little nasuseous. "Why don't I help you back to your bed?" he offered, noticing the way she leaned against the wall for support.

"Not 'til ya answer my question," she said firmly.

"I'm fine," he lied.

Anti-Wanda shook her head. "No, ya ain't. I can tell, 'cause when I came out here, ya looked like you was gonna barf." She jerked her thumb toward the restroom. "Well, the toilet's all yours." When, Anti-Cosmo didn't move, she smiled softly. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me why you're sad. We all got secrets, and I don't wanna pry into yours. That said, you can talk to me. I promise to listen and not tell nobody. My sister tells me all her dirty little secrets. Like when I caught her sneaking condems into my ex-boyfriend's- Whoops!" She laughed. "I probably shouldn't have said that!"

Anti-Cosmo couldn't help laughing a little himself. It was amazing. Never, in all his years of existance, had he met someone so...sincere. She was sweet, she was thoughtful, and she was clearly content with who she was, much more than anyone else he knew (himself included). He found himself studying her. She had a black eye, and her blue curls were unruly due to...recent events. That said, she was pretty and would likely be even prettier when she recovered. Her teeth were crooked, but they seemed to compliment her, somehow. Anti-Cosmo had never seen another anti-fairy without red eyes before, so he felt something like a kinship toward the pink-eyed woman.

He wouldn't have to bare his soul to her, he reasoned. He would just have to tell her what was upsetting him, and then they could both move on with their lives.

Having made his decision, Anti-Cosmo half-smiled. "Well, you can't very well lean against the wall all day. Why don't I lead you back to bed? Then, we'll talk."

Anti-Wanda nodded, and Anti-Cosmo gently wrapped her slender arm around his shoulders, supporting some of her weight. Anti-Wanda's hair tickled his cheeks, and he felt a little more than flustered when she leaned her head against his shoulder. Anti-Cosmo didn't realize how much he liked the feel of his skin against hers, until she let go of him, sitting herself on the edge of her bed. Anti-Cosmo sat next to her and immediately felt her rose-colored gaze locked on him. He met her eyes and wished that he hadn't. Not only were her eyes - other than the injured one - beautiful, but her gaze was so...intense, for lack of a better word. It was like she wasn't looking at him but instead staring inside of him, reading all of his imperfections and judging whether or not he was worthy of her.

Anti-Cosmo shook his head clear. He was over-thinking; he had a habit of doing that.

Still, he couldn't ignore her presence beside him. She was being patient, and he would have to reward her with answers.

"All you need to know," Anti-Cosmo hesitantly began, "is that I did some bad things as a Xye. Well, anti-fairies do a lot of bad things, but you know what I mean."

Anti-Wanda shook her head. "I do not."

 _Oh, Lord,_ please _don't make me say it_ , Anti-Cosmo prayed. "W-well, Xye are much more evil than anti-fairies, so their actions are..." He couldn't find the right word to describe the true evil of a Xye, so Anti-Wanda offered a suggestion; she gave a thumbs-down and blew a raspberry. Anti-Cosmo stifled laughter. Her behavior was silly and childish, but the smile on her face suggested that it had been her intension to make him laugh, and it worked. "Yes, that's exactly what their actions are."

Anti-Wanda shrugged and kept smiling. "Everyone does stuff they ain't proud of."

"I know, but..." Anti-Cosmo thought it best to leave it at that. Perhaps he'd explained himself enough.

He must have, because Anti-Wanda nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Xye are pretty bad creatures. You must have murdered a lot of people." A shadow of grief darkened her eyes, and her smile seemed forced. "Anti-fairies included."

Clarice was the one who killed Anti-Wanda's mother, but that didn't stop Anti-Cosmo from feeling even worse. "I-I know apologies won't do any good, but-"

"It's okay," Anti-Wanda said gently. "It wasn't your fault. Y'know, my mama used to tell not to dwell on the bad stuff but to focus on the good things in life."

Anti-Cosmo considered what she was saying and smiled. "Sounds like your mother was an intelligent woman."

Anti-Wanda grinned suddenly. "I don't know where I got my stupid from."

They both laughed at that, and Anti-Cosmo, once again, was awe-struck by her. What she lacked in intelligence, she made up for in personality. Her laughter died down, but she kept smiling at him, and he smiled back. Something about her was so comforting. She was a strange anti-fairy, but that's why Anti-Cosmo was so intrigued by her. Moreover, she was aware of her strangeness and seemed to be perfectly comfortable in her own skin. That type of person was hard to find.

His thoughts were interrupted, when Anti-Wanda's full lips parted in a huge yawn. "I'm gettin' sleepy," she said seemingly to herself.

Anti-Cosmo nodded in understanding. "You've had a long day. Why don't you rest?"

Anti-Wanda stretched. "Nah. We can still chat, if you want."

"No, you should get some rest. Besides, I feel a lot better now." And, he did. As vague as he had been, a weight had been removed from his shoulders. Not only that, but there was just something...right about being with her. "Thank you for listening."

Anti-Wanda yawned again and snuggled under her sheets. "Think nothin' of it, Anti-Cosmo. Just tryin' to help."

Anti-Cosmo couldn't wrap his mind around how kind she was. It was rare enough to find a harmless anti-fairy, but her? The only explanation Anti-Cosmo could think of was that her fairy counterpart was incredibly wicked or, at the very least, strict. Perhaps the reason for her kindness didn't matter.

As she drifted off into the nightmare realm - or perhaps dream land, since she didn't strike him as someone who would enjoy nightmares - Anti-Cosmo realised that his heart was beating a little faster than usual. He floated back into his own bed, wondering just when his pulse had increased in speed.

* * *

 **So, Anti-Cosmo's point of view, huh? My original plan was to write another story, meaning this story from his point of view, but I realized that I'd basically be copying my own story. Oh, well. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it took longer than I'd expected to find my muse, but it only took me about two days to write out this chapter. That's pretty good, for me. :)**

* * *

On one hand, Anti-Cosmo was relieved to be out of the hospital; he'd _told_ that moronic medicine man that he was _fine_. On the other hand - and this baffled him - he didn't want to leave Anti-Wanda. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want to leave her there, all by herself. He was genuinely upset when he was released from the hospital, and he could see that Anti-Wanda was too. So, without realizing what he was doing, he promised to visit her. But, when he saw Anti-Wanda's toothy grin, his doubts about his promise completely evaporated.

More importantly, he didn't _really_ have anywhere to go. He could have gone to his mother - though quiet and distant in nature, she did care about him - but how would he explain his ten-year absence? The woman was a living lie detector, so making up something was out of the question. And, if she knew the truth... Well, Anti-Bethany Anti-Cosma wasn't exactly the _most_ trusting creature in the universe, so he knew she would never accept a former Xye into her home.

Hades knows he wouldn't dream of going back to the other Xye.

He needed someone who would accept him, no matter what. Someone who was either too trusting or too desperate for affection. Fortunately, he knew someone who fit both of those categories. Anti-Cosmo just hoped his address hadn't changed.

* * *

To say that Anti-Schnozmo was happy to see his little brother again...would have been the understatement of the century. Anti-Cosmo would never be known for being emotional, but even he couldn't help shedding a few tears at their reunion. Not that he would ever admit to doing so.

Like he'd hoped, Anti-Schozmo had listened intently to his sibling's lament about what had happened to him. Although the big-nosed anti-fairy had refrained from saying anything until his brother was finished speaking, Anti-Schnozmo had a look of terror on his face, upon hearing that his brother had been a Xye.

"What was it like?" Anti-Schnozmo asked, after hearing about Anti-Cosmo's turning.

Anti-Cosmo hadn't realized how much he missed that nasally voice. "What was what like?"

Anti-Schnozmo shifted uncomfortably on the couch, as though he were second-guessing himself. "Being a Xye. What was it like?"

He had been expecting that question, but that didn't mean he wanted to answer it. Anti-Cosmo stared down at his lap. He couldn't remember the last time he and his brother had kept secrets from one another. Oh, wait. Yes, he could. It was when he was fifteen and his brother was seventeen. The latter had gone to Earth with his friends and drank some Earth substance called 'wine.' As soon as Anti-Cosmo had found out - and discovered that this was the human version of poison - he had spent half an hour reprimanding his older sibling about under aged drinking. And, then five more minutes were devoted to siblings keeping secrets from one another.

Anti-Schnozmo was quirky and honest. Anti-Cosmo was deceitful, cool, and calculating. Yet, somehow, the brothers were best friends.

"I-I'm sorry," Anti-Schnozmo said, snapping Anti-Cosmo out of his memories. "I shouldn't have asked."

Anti-Cosmo sighed and met his brother's worried red eyes. "It was a valid question. Perhaps, one of these days, I will divulge _some_ detail."

Anti-Schnozmo nodded, and they fell silent. Of course, Anti-Schnozmo was never one to tolerate silence for too long. "So, how did you change back?" he asked after about five seconds. "Don't you have to be shot in the heart with magic, or something?"

" _Stabbed_ in the heart," Anti-Cosmo corrected. "And, yes, I was stabbed by a girl's wand. Her name was Anti-Wanda." The memory hit him, like a butterfly net. "I was going to...turn her. She stabbed me with her wand, a-and the next thing I remember is sharing a hospital room with her."

"And, what did she think of that? Sharing a room with...you?"

By 'you,' it was obvious that he meant 'a former Xye.' Part of Anti-Cosmo was hurt, and the other part was oddly grateful that Anti-Schnozmo hadn't directly said it. "She... Dear brother, Anti-Wanda has to be the most bizarre anti-fairy I've ever encountered. Er, not counting Anti-Jorgen. She was incredibly sweet and ridiculously friendly."

Anti-Schnozmo's eyes widened in surprise. "Seriously? Uh, not that she had a reason to _not_ be-"

Anti-Cosmo raised a hand to silence him. "I get it. I was a Xye, and I hurt a lot of our fellow anti-fairies. Why would anyone want to even _look_ at me?" His voice was sarcastic. His heart was aching with the realization that he believed his words. He had betrayed his own species, and that was something he swore to never do.

Of course, Anti-Schnozmo had always had the uncanny ability to see right through him. He smiled sympathetically - obviously forgetting or just ignoring how much Anti-Cosmo hated to be pitied - and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, AC. You didn't _intentionally_ do anything wrong. You couldn't control yourself."

 _Now, where have I heard that before?_ Anti-Cosmo almost laughed. Anti-Wanda had told him almost the exact same thing.

Anti-Wanda... He found himself wondering how she was doing. She wasn't alone, was she? Did she have visitors? Perhaps a new roommate? Was she wondering how _he_ was doing?

Why did he care so much? He reasoned that it was because she resurrected him. Perhaps, he simply felt indebted to her. Yes, that made sense. What did not make sense was the sudden quickening of his pulse.

He felt a tapping on his knee and noticed his brother retracting his hand. "You had that look, like you were thinking hard about something."

Anti-Cosmo shook his head clear and nonchalantly waved off the comment. "Oh, just thinking about Anti-Wanda. She was still admitted to the hospital, when I left."

Anti-Schnozmo nodded and stood up. "Well, it's getting late. We're gonna need to rest up for tomorrow."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I wanna meet this girl. I wanna thank her for getting my little brother back."

* * *

Thankfully, Anti-Wanda wasn't alone. There was another girl in her room, one whom Anti-Cosmo recognized. Not just because she looked almost exactly like Anti-Wanda, but he had also seen the girl at the gathering he'd attacked during his last moments as a Xye. It went without saying that she had taken some damage, but not as much as Anti-Wanda. In fact, this girl had only some scars on her arms and legs, and her wings were a little torn, but the latter would heal in time. Unlike Anti-Wanda, the girl wore thick glasses, and her wild, curly hair was sky blue. The two girls seemed to be in deep conversation, and Anti-Cosmo caught Anti-Wanda saying his name.

And, blushing lightly when she said it.

And, blushing even more when she saw him.

A smiled spread on her face. "You came back," she said in awe.

"You didn't think I would?" Anti-Cosmo asked teasingly, though he almost couldn't handle they way looked at him. It wasn't a bad look; he just didn't feel deserving of the happiness and affection in her rosy gaze. He flew closer to her and asked, "Who's your friend?"

Anti-Wanda grabbed the other girl in huge hug. "This is my twin sister, Anti-Blonda!"

Anti-Blonda smiled weakly and waved. "Hi. Sis, you're- Cutting off- My oxygen!"

Anti-Wanda let go of her sister and pointed to his brother. "Who's this here fella with the big nose?"

Anti-Cosmo nodded to him. "My older brother, Anti-Schnozmo. He wanted to meet you."

Anti-Schnozmo grabbed Anti-Wanda's hand and shook it _much_ harder than was necessary. "And, to personally thank you resurrecting my brother!"

Anti-Cosmo pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "She gets it, Anti-Schnozmo. Now, let go before you break her arm."

"Oh," Anti-Schnozmo let go of her hand, "sorry."

Anti-Wanda shrugged. "S'alright." She smiled at Anti-Cosmo. "I'm just glad ya came back, like ya promised."

"Well, I am nothing, if not a man of my word," Anti-Cosmo responded.

He couldn't seem to look away from her. She was healing fast, thanks to her magic. Already, her once black eye had completely healed, and her torn wings looked like they were starting come together, as well. Wings were fragile, so naturally they would take longer to heal, but it was a start. Plus, the bandage on her leg was gone, though there was a long scar. He tore his eyes away from the scar - he knew that he was the cause of it and wondered if he would ever forgive himself for doing so - and locked eyes with her.

Why hadn't he noticed it before? Well, he knew why. It was because one of her eyes was swollen, and he had been too wracked with guilty to really see. But, now he saw. Anti-Wanda's eyes were _beautiful_. They were as warm and pink as the sunset on Earth, and they were filled with an innocence and a child-like mischief that he had never seen in anyone else before. She looked away, her face flushed with a deep shade of purple. Her bashfulness was positively adorable, and his icy heart melted at the sight. He wondered what she was thinking about.

He was broken out of his trance by a sudden burst of barely contained giggles, coming from Anti-Blonda. She noticed him raising an eyebrow at her and adjusted her glasses in embarrassment. "Uh, Anti-Schnozmo, can I speak with you in private?"

Anti-Schnozmo smirked at his brother before nodding at Anti-Blonda. "Sure thing." He held up his wand and poofed the two of them away, leaving Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda alone together.

"What do ya think they's gonna talk about?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea." Anti-Wanda patted on the spot where Anti-Blonda had been, and he sat down beside her. "So, you're doing alright, I assume?"

Anti-Wanda smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm feeling better, but..."

"But, what?"

Anti-Wanda bit her lip and nervously wrung out her hands. "I'm a little lonely without you here."

"Oh," was all that Anti-Cosmo could think to respond with. "What about Anti-Blonda? She was just here."

"Yeah, but... I-I don't know." Anti-Wanda closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "She ain't you, though."

Anti-Cosmo fought the urge to kiss her.

Anti-Wanda buried her hands in her hair. "Dammit! That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth!"

Anti-Cosmo laughed. Her realization was just too cute _not_ to laugh at! "It's okay, Anti-Wanda." He chewed inside of his cheek, wondering if he too should speak his mind. "I...I missed you, too."

Her eyes widened almost cartoonishly. "You did?"

He nodded, and she flung arms him suddenly, nuzzling her face into his neck. The action sent a wave of emotion surge through him. His face burned brighter than ever, his heart rate skyrocketed, and all he could think to do was wrap his arms around her and hold her-

He heard a sniff and then a sob.

His heart suddenly wrenched with despair. Anti-Wanda was crying. "Anti-Wanda?"

"I-It's been a s-stressful few days," she choked out.

So, that was the cause. Everybody alleviated stress in different ways, and she had been through a lot. The attack, her mother's brutal murder, maybe her feelings about him had even been as conflicted as his feelings about her. Perhaps crying was just what she needed.

He held her tighter, fighting against his powerful desire to place a gentle kiss on the top of her head, to stroke her soft curls, even to cry with her out of guilt for putting her through all of that pain and confusion. Instead, he just sat there with her in his arms, as she continued weep. He understood, now. He understood why he cared about how she was doing, whether or not she was thinking about him, how easily he had gotten lost in her eyes, why her pain made him hurt so much.

Anti-Cosmo didn't know when or how, but he had fallen in love with Anti-Wanda.

* * *

 **I planned to end the chapter after "Anti-Cosmo fought the urge to kiss her," but then the rest came to me. What can I say? I'm a total sap when it comes to romance! Also, what's up with Anti-Blonda and Anti-Schnozmo? Review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The majority of this is a filler, but it's an important filler. :)**

* * *

Anti-Schnozmo knew exactly what Anti-Blonda wanted to speak to him about, so he poofed them both to the hospital lobby. It was getting late, so no one else was in there. Well, no one besides the receptionist but she was wearing earbuds and watching something on her phone, so she probably wouldn't hear them. Anti-Blonda tried to lean cooly against the wall, but her injured wings pressed into it, making her hiss in pain and quickly stand upright. A wave of pity rushed over Anti-Schnozmo. He couldn't imagine how painful a wing injury must be or what it would be like to be unable to fly.

Quickly shaking off the pain, Anti-Blonda crossed her arms and smirked at him. "I think it's clear what we need to discuss." She gestured broadly toward the hallway. "Those two? Adorable. I'd ship them, if I was the fangirl type."

Anti-Schnozmo didn't know what she meant by 'I'd ship them,' but he assumed it was part of that weird girl language and didn't ask. "Ha. I'm a girl-repellent, and even I know what love looks like."

Anti-Blonda chuckled. "I wouldn't call you girl-repellent." She shrugged indifferently. "You're kinda cute. Y'know, in a boyish sort of way. But, I'm off-topic. I'm gonna do something."

Raising an eyebrow, Anti-Schnozmo asked, "About Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda?"

Anti-Blonda scoffed. " _No_. _About pickles_. What do _you_ think, dum-dum?" Anti-Schnozmo narrowed his eyes, and Anti-Blonda rolled hers. "Oh, my Hades, have a sense of humor. Look, Nosy, we ain't got a Cupid around here, and, honestly, Anti-Cupid can suck my dick." Anti-Schnozmo blinked in shock. He hadn't expected such a vulgar statement from someone who was giggling about romance mere moments ago. "Someone's gotta get those idiots to stop being idiots, and you're either with me or against me."

Suddenly, he was afraid to go against her. "I-I guess I'm with you. Why are you so determined about this, anyway?"

Was that sadness in her eyes? It was gone as quickly as it appeared, so Anti-Schnozmo assumed he'd imagined it. Anti-Blonda indignantly tossed her hair over her shoulder. "That depends on who's asking."

It was clear that he wasn't going to get a real answer out of her, so Anti-Schnozmo sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"This is idiotic."

"I know."

"This is unnecessary."

"I know."

"This is ludicris!"

"Anti-Cosmo, I know that," Anti-Schnozmo drolled. He was getting sick of his brother's complaints, although he couldn't say he blamed him. He watched as the younger of the two plopped himself unceremoniously on the couch, crossing his arms and pouting. Anti-Schnozmo almost laughed at how uncharacteristically childish he looked. "Look, AC, this wasn't even my idea. You see-"

Anti-Cosmo sighed and rubbed his temples. "I don't care whose idea it was. I'm not going on a blind date."

Anti-Schnozmo sighed. Why was he going along with this 'plan,' again? Oh, right. Because Anti-Blonda scared him a little. Her reasons were still unknown to him, and her over-all bluntness of the situation was unnerving. "J-Just trust me, okay? Have I ever let you down before?" Anti-Cosmo opened his mouth. "Don't answer that. Look, I've met the girl, and she seems sain enough."

"Sain _enough_ or _sain_?"

"Dude."

Anti-Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll humor you."

Anti-Schnozmo sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"At least tell me her name."

"Uh...I was told not to."

Anti-Cosmo face-palmed. "I hate you sometimes."

"We're brothers." Anti-Schnozmo shrugged. "Temporary hatred is inevitable."

"I suppose it is."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Anti-Wanda asked, "'Cause, I ain't sure about this."

Anti-Wanda had only been home for a few hours, and her sister was already trying to set her up with... Hell, she didn't even know who. Anti-Blonda just told her to 'look hot for her date.' She wouldn't even say anything about the guy. Usually when this happened, Anti-Wanda would at least get his name.

Anti-Blonda didn't respond to her sister's question. Instead, she inspected her twin's choice of outfit...which, unfortunately, was a light blue T-shirt with a bat on it, gray jeans, and white sneakers, and her hair was carelessly thrown into a low ponytail. Not exactly date-material. Anti-Blonda raised her wand and poofed her sister into a maroon blouse, a black maxi-skirt, and black high heels, and her hair was now in a neat braid.

"Better," Anti-Blonda said after admiring her handiwork.

Anti-Wanda sighed. Why her sister insisted on playing matchmaker, she would probably never know. "This is stupid. Can you _at least_ tell me this guy's name?"

Anti-Blonda winked. "Oh, you already know his name."

She did? At least it wasn't stranger, this time. "Well, can you tell me what the fellow looks like?"

Her only answer was one of her sister's trademark smirks.

Anti-Wanda sighed and shook her head. She knew her sister meant well, but... "I'm scared." Anti-Wanda avoided her sister's gaze. "You know that, right?"

Anti-Blonda's eyes softened, and an understanding smile found its way to her lips. She put a comforting hand on her twin's shoulder. "I know. But, you have to get over this."

"God dammit, you know why I'm scared!" Anti-Wanda exclaimed with misty eyes.

Anti-Blonda lowered her hand and used it to rub her arm. "I know." Honestly, she was a little scared, herself. Anti-Cosmo was a former Xye, and Xye couldn't be trusted. "But...I-I have a good feeling about this guy."

* * *

That night, Anti-Wanda was out in the park, anxiously kicking her legs over the bench she was sitting on. She didn't want to go on a _regular_ date, let alone a _blind_ one. And, it didn't help that her sister had explained that a blind date was going out with someone you've never met and not dating a blind person. At least blind people couldn't see you. Anti-Blonda said that this man _could_ see.

Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo was pace-floating, not far from there, pondering how he could get revenge on his brother, especially if this didn't go well. He thought back to the last time Anti-Schnozmo had introduced him to a girl. She had become completely obessed with Anti-Cosmo to the point of stalking him. And, that time, Anti-Schnozmo had no intention to play matchmaker.

Someone caught his eye, and he stopped pacing. "Anti-Wanda?"

Said girl looked up from her now-still feet. "Anti-Cosmo?"

* * *

 **And, so they meet...again. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter references the song _Anywhere_ by Evanescence. Also, there is cuteness, awkwardness, and mild angst swirled around in here.**

* * *

Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Anti-Cosmo was wondering if his affection for her had been more obvious than he'd thought, and Anti-Wanda was simply confused.

Eventually, Anti-Cosmo sighed. "I'm sorry if my brother put you up to this."

Anti-Wanda tilted her head, not quite sure what the other was talking about. "Huh? Your brother didn't put me up to nothin'. I'm here 'cause my sister's tryin' to match-make me."

"Look, Anti-Wanda, this can't possibly be a coincidence. Anti-Schnozmo is trying to 'match-make' me, as well."

Anti-Cosmo watched as Anti-Wanda's full lips pursed and a thoughtful look covered her features. Understanding slowly replaced her confusion, and she let released a drawn out, "Ooohh..." Embarrassment flooded through her, but she wasn't sure if it was from the situation itself or the fact that her cheeks were probably more purple than they'd ever been before. "Oh."

Anti-Cosmo sighed and shook his head. "Oh, indeed."

"Well..." Anti-Wanda shifted awkwardly on the bench. "Do you...wanna sit?"

Anti-Cosmo shrugged and sat himself next to her, trying to ignore the erratic beating of his heart. Anti-Wanda's bubblegum eyes held a silver sheen in the moonlight, and she smelled like rain water and freshly cut grass. Some strands of her sapphire hair had fallen from her braid, framing her heart-shaped face. He had to restrain himself from staring.

Meanwhile, Anti-Wanda was growing increasingly anxious. The last thing she wanted was to be attracted to the man beside her, but, the whole time she'd known him, he just made it so hard _not_ to fall for him. He was polite, intelligent, and well-mannered, much more so than any other man she knew. She had to avoid looking at him, out of fear that she would lose herself in his gold-flecked green eyes.

She bit her lip. "I-I don't wanna date you." Did she? No, she didn't. She did _not_. If she kept telling herself that, maybe it would become true.

Anti-Cosmo couldn't help feeling disappointed, but he would reluctantly respect her wishes. "Alright."

"It-It's not that you ain't, uh..." Unfortunately, Anti-Wanda had mistaken his sadness for anger. "I just think- I mean, you're very-" She sighed loudly and ran her hands over her face in frustration. She just couldn't figure out how to properly explain herself. "Please, don't be mad," she said in a small voice.

"Mad?" Anti-Cosmo asked, surprised and confused by her request. "Now, why in the devil's name would I be mad?"

Anti-Wanda suspiciously searched his features, failing to find any trace of malice. Feeling suddenly embarrassed, she shrugged. "I don't know..." Anti-Cosmo raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "I just..." Anti-Wanda shrugged again. "I don't know. I just thought you'd be mad."

"Um, any particular reason you would make that assumption?"

"Party-summy-what?"

"I mean, why did you think I would be cross with you?"

Anti-Wanda bit her lip and turned her head away, and Anti-Cosmo _almost_ didn't catch the sadness in her eyes. Heart swelling with unexpected sympathy, he tentatively placed a comforting hand on her thigh. She yelped in a sudden rush of fear, and he jerked his hand back in surprise.

Anti-Wanda let out a shaky, "Sorry." She swallowed her tears and silently berated herself for being so weak in front of a man.

"Anti-Wanda," Anti-Cosmo said hesitantly, despite already knowing the answer to his own question, "are you alright?"

Anti-Wanda clenched her fists on her lap and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Anti-Wanda, look at me," Anti-Cosmo requested gently.

She didn't want to. If she did, she might start crying.

"Look at me." This time, his voice was a little more demanding.

She couldn't defy a man; it was never a good idea. Anti-Wanda risked looking at him, fighting to keep her tears from falling.

Anti-Cosmo's heart broke at the pain on her face. "Something you want to share?" he asked cautiously.

He wanted to help her. Anti-Wanda could see it in his eyes. He actually wanted to _help_ her. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sniffed. "Wh-Why are you bein' ni-ice?"

"Because, at the risk of sounding cliché, a pretty girl shouldn't cry." He rested his hand over hers, sending heat into both of their cheeks. "Now, what's got you so upset?"

* * *

Anti-Blonda peeked out from the bush she was hiding behind. Nothing was happening. Why was nothing happening? Those two should have been all over each other, by now! She heard something crawl up beside her. She looked to her left in surprise and annoyance.

"Didn't I tell you to wait over there?" she asked, pointed toward the other side of the park.

Anti-Schnozmo shrugged. "I couldn't see from over there."

Anti-Blonda sighed and readjusted her glasses. "Fair enough. Just be quiet while I work."

"Work?" Anti-Blonda raised her wand and conjured a CD player. Anti-Schnozmo pointed at it. "What's that for?"

"Ya know what gets love rolling?" Anti-Blonda pressed the CD player's 'power' button. "Music."

Anti-Blonda loved this song; she would never admit it, but she was a sucker for romance. The song described the struggle that two forbidden lovers had to face to be together. So romantic! Anti-Blonda couldn't help smiling as the heartfelt lyrics began.

 _Dear my love,_

 _Haven't you wanted to be with me..._

Unfortunately, neither of the lovebirds seemed to notice the music in the background.

* * *

Anti-Wanda didn't want to tell him. What if he laughed at her weakness? Or, just brushed it off as nothing? Or, reminded her of how pathetic she really was? At the same time, he seemed genuinely worried about her. And, they were alone together - so she thought - and he hadn't done anything bad, yet. Maybe...maybe she could tell him?

Swallowing the knot in her throat, she risked it. "My-My pa, he..." Deep breath. In... Out... "H-He wasn't nice..." Anti-Cosmo entwined his fingers with hers. Anti-Wanda wished he would stop acting so sweet. "He was m-mean to my ma. He'd hurt her, and..." Her breathing hitched. Anti-Cosmo gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "And, he'd hurt m-me and my sis..." A sob wretched its way out of her throat.

Anti-Cosmo's chest tightened. He reached out and gently wiped away her cascading tears. "You don't have to keeping speaking, if you don't want to."

She couldn't stop. She'd come this far, right? Somehow managing to compose herself, Anti-Wanda continued with a sad smile, unconsciously leaning into the male, who wrapped his arm around her, still holding her hand. "Sis, thought a beau would help. Said not all guys were mean. Fixed me up with a fella who took a likin' to me. Name was Anti-Juandissimo. He was a right nice fella, for a while."

"For a while?"

Anti-Wanda swallowed thickly. "He turned 'round when we was alone. H-He'd hit me and say mean things and," she hiccupped, "m-made me b-b-bang him."

It took a moment for Anti-Cosmo to remember what the slang term meant. When he did, rage and terror swept through him. His voice was barely audible. "He raped you?" Anti-Wanda couldn't take it anymore, and sobs overtook her. "Oh, God..." Anti-Cosmo could practically feel her sadness, and he wrapped both arms around her, letting her cry into his neck. "Oh, Anti-Wanda..."

They stayed like that for a while. Anti-Wanda's crying eventually died down, but Anti-Cosmo refused to let go. Not until he knew she was alright or until she pulled away. Whichever came first. She pulled away and wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. She looked as broken as she felt.

Suddenly, something occurred to Anti-Cosmo. Something that sent pure fury shooting through his blood stream. "This Anti-Juandissimo...he didn't get you, you know, pregnant, did he?" Anti-Wanda covered her mouth to keep from crying again. Anti-Cosmo inwardly growled. _If I ever meet that bitch, I'll kill him._

Anti-Wanda let out a shaky breath. "He made get one 'o' them, abortion-thingies." She swallowed. "I-I didn't wanna k-kill a baby..."

Anti-Cosmo couldn't stand seeing her so upset. He gingerly tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "This may not mean much coming from me, Anti-Wanda, but not all men are as cruel as that. Anti-fairies may be evil, but doesn't necessarily make us all heartless."

"I know," she sniffed. "I'm an anti-fairy."

Anti-Cosmo smiled and nodded. "Yes, you are." His eyes wandered to her lips, tracing over their shape. He restrained himself from kissing her. Now wasn't the time. Not when she'd just poured her heart out, like that. Not when he didn't even deserve the trust she had given him. He frowned. "Then again, that probably doesn't mean a single thing, coming from a Xye."

Anti-Wanda eyeballed him. " _Former_ Xye."

"Same thing."

"No, it ain't." It suddenly occurred to Anti-Wanda that Anti-Cosmo was as afraid to feel as she was. "Xye are mean-spirited brutes, who terrorize and eat people simply 'cause they can."

Anti-Cosmo scowled. "Thanks."

Anti-Wanda smiled. "You ain't like that. You're really nice and smart and ya won't..."

She trailed off, prompting Anti-Cosmo to wonder, "I won't what?" They were barely aware of the song's bridge in the background.

 _Unlock your heart._

"You won't hurt me..." Anti-Wanda was amazed at how strongly she believed that.

 _Drop your guard._

Anti-Cosmo cupped her cheek in his hand. "I would _never_ hurt you." He believed it, too.

 _No one's left to stop you, now..._

Anti-Wanda reached up and held his wrist, keeping it in place. She whispered, "I know."

In unison, they pressed their lips together. Neither had ever felt such passion or love in such a simple action. Heat radiated through their bodies. They felt elated, drunk on their own emotions. It was a whole new kind of magic.

* * *

Anti-Blonda sighed in contentment. It was about time those idiots did something. As she subconsciously swayed to the music, she felt something pat her on the back.

"Nice work," Anti-Schnozmo commented.

"Eh," Anti-Blonda shrugged. "Big whoop. Anyone can turn on some stupid music."

Anti-Schnozmo grinned knowingly. "You like this, don't you?"

"Like what?"

"You know, romance, the love song. You like this stuff, huh?"

Anti-Blonda scowled, blushing furiously. "Well, I, uh- Ugh!" She raised her fist to his face. "If you tell anyone I have a soft side, I'll slug you!"

Anti-Schnozmo chuckled. "I don't doubt that."

* * *

 **I don't know about, but I kind of ship Anti-BlondaXAnti-Schnozmo. I also ship their counterparts! Don't ask me why. Anyway, stay tuned for the last chapter!**


	7. Epilogue

**Sorry it took so long. Please enjoy this cute little epilogue. ;)**

* * *

 _Two Years Later..._

Blood red lighting cast ominous shadows across the room, which wasn't as filled as these ceremonies usually were. Neither had invited that many people; they weren't particularly close to most of their family members, and they didn't have a lot of close friends. It was a small gathering, but they didn't care. They were too busy dancing to their song, the one that had been playing during their first kiss.

He always looked nice - his style seemed to be business-casual - but today, he was especially handsome with his dark blue, almost black, tuxedo and dress pants and slicked back hair. Her entire body radiated with such a heat that she feared she would literally melt under his loving, forest-green gaze.

She was positively breath-taking. Her white wedding gown was an odd color choice for this type of occasion, at least for an anti-fairy, but she wasn't like others of her species. Her wild curls had been straightened and now flowed daintily around her as she danced. She seemed unable to stop her own smile, which sent his heart-beat into overdrive.

Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda couldn't have been happier.

Anti-Wanda leaned her head against her new husband's chest and felt his arms wrap her a little tighter. She giggled quietly at the erratic thumping beneath his skin, knowing that her own body was experiencing a similar sensation.

Their tranquility was interrupted by a tapping on Anti-Cosmo's shoulder. Anti-Cosmo smiled at the person next to him, for this was one of the _very_ few people allowed to interrupt him.

"May I?" Anti-Schnozmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo glanced at his wife's approving pink eyes. "But, of course."

Anti-Wanda grinned. "I'm game, if you are!" Without waiting for a response, she grabbed Anti-Schnozmo's hand. She was about to dance with him, when her sister shakily approached.

"Hey, y'all!" Anti-Blonda exclaimed with an emphasized wave. "Ant-Com-o! Lez dance!"

Unnerved, Anti-Cosmo took a few steps back. "Erm... How many drinks have you had, Anti-Blonda?" Her response was a loud belch, followed by a tipsy giggle. "I see..."

Anti-Wanda rolled her eyes, realizing that she should have known better than to let her twin anywhere near the poison. She grabbed the drunk woman's shoulders and turned her to face a man by the buffet. "Hey, sis." She pointed to the man - Anti-Cosmo's best friend, Anti-Binky. "See that buff, bald feller? He _loves_ to dance. Go get some!"

Anti-Cosmo smirked, knowing that Anti-Binky _loathed_ dancing. Giggling louder now, Anti-Blonda skipped over to Anti-Binky. The trio who had sent her there laughed as the drunken anti-fairy did the chicken dance in front of a disturbed Anti-Binky.

Forgetting about his dance with his sober sister-in-law, Anti-Schnozmo flew off, calling, "Hey, does someone have a camera? I wanna take pictures of this."

Anti-Cosmo wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Anti-Wanda in turn wrapped both arms around him, and her husband put his other arm around her. They stood there, watching as Anti-Binky awkwardly backed away from a dance that they were pretty sure Anti-Blonda made up.

"Ya think we're gonna be crazy, one day?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Cosmo nodded. "Absolutely." He locked eyes with her. "But, it will be the best kind of insanity."

Anti-Wanda smiled softly. "I love you."

"And, I love you."

They heard a loud crash and saw several plates and glasses broken, food and drinks laying on the floor, startled anti-fairies, and Anti-Blonda lying unconscious on the table.

"Should we do something?" Anti-Wanda wondered.

Anti-Cosmo thought about saying yes, but then he saw his older brother gather up the unconscious woman in his arms. "No, I think Anti-Schnozmo has it covered."

Anti-Wanda nodded. "Yeah. Wanna poof somewhere private and make-out instead?"

Anti-Cosmo somehow managed to stop himself from laughing at her bluntness. "Indeed, I do."

* * *

 **Well? You like? This story was originally going to be a...one-shot. Wow. That changed. Review!**


End file.
